


Lunar Landing

by Spindini



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: After Zarya saves moon princess Mei from unwanted attention, they play around a little.





	Lunar Landing

The barbarian lady, Aleksandra Zaryanova, slapped the demonic clown of mayhem on the back of his head, incapacitating him.

"Thank you... he wouldn't leave me alone..." murmured Mei-Ling Zhou, princess of the moon, in awe at the woman standing before her.

"It's what I do." Zarya turned with a flip of her fiery hair, her muscles tightening.

"Wait up," said Mei as she loosened the bow on her white robe. "You haven't received your lunar reward."

Zarya looked back at Mei. "What is it that you are offering me?"

Beads of sweat dripped down Mei's moon-face as it turned from pale to more of a harvest-moon color. She felt a warmth coursing through her body, lighting up the space between her legs in particular. The barbarian was the most powerful and beautiful being she had ever seen. "W-well, first I have to know your name, so I can moan it loud..."

"I'm Aleksandra Zaryanova, but you can call me Zarya- wait, what was that last part?"

"Your reward is... you can explore any of your deepest desires on me..." Mei pulled her robe apart to show her supple breasts, a pair of full moons.

Zarya felt her own heat inside her body, as she became as hardened between the legs as her muscular limbs were. The fluffy skirt hid her excitement from Mei, though. "I wouldn't be opposed to that idea. What is it that you want, though?"

"Why don't you kiss and rub me right here..." Mei held one breast in each of her hands. "Then you can move down as you like?"

"Good idea." Zarya smiled as Mei lay down, then she mounted herself over Mei's body and took off her furred gloves. With each of her large hands, Zarya covered each of Mei's breasts. She pressed down on them softly, squeezed the left one, and then the right one, with Mei giggling as Zarya touched her. Zarya then planted a kiss on each of Mei's nipples, then licked spirals all around her chest with her muscular tongue. Mei loosened her robe until her stomach was exposed. Zarya looked at it, then kneaded it with her grip. Mei's mouth hung open as she felt the pressure. Then, Zarya softly kissed Mei between her breasts and started leaving a trail of kisses down her body until she reached her navel.

"Zarya... please keep going!" Mei still couldn't believe that someone so wonderful would waste her time on her, so she was surprised when Zarya pulled the rest of her robe out of the way, revealing her soaked and fluffy pussy, as pale as crescents on the outside and coated with night-dark hair but reddened and glistening on the inner lips. 

Zarya extended a single finger and pressed it against Mei's clit, causing Mei to release a light moan and rub against her, feeling the roughness of Zarya's hand. Zarya spread the twitching lips with two fingers, then lay the palm of her hand atop the area and rubbed vigorously. Mei cried out softly in pleasure, feeling every bump and ridge that had developed on that supple palm. Zarya's fingers drummed slowly over Mei, then she stuck one into her. The broad finger was immediately met with Mei grinding back and moaning repeatedly. Zarya thrust her finger slowly into Mei's soft insides as her other hand rubbed above it. She swirled her finger around, then bent it so that it pressed against Mei's most sensitive spot. Mei moaned loudly and her walls clenched themselves around Zarya. 

Zarya then pulled her finger out and placed her head between Mei's legs. She combed through Mei's tangled hair with her strong tongue, pushing against Mei's lips. With a gentle touch, Zarya licked across Mei's folds, her lips softly grazing them. She moved up and down the slit, then pressed her tongue on Mei's clit. As the tip lashed against her, Mei moaned and sighed for Zarya. Her legs wrapped around Zarya's head, her soft thighs cushioning the sides. Mei rubbed herself up and down Zarya's face. Zarya pushed her tongue down harder, then Mei showered Zarya's face, releasing with delight.

Zarya licked and sucked every drop of wetness from Mei, then moved away. "Zarya... I'd r-really like to return the favor..." said Mei. Zarya removed her furry skirt to expose herself.

What Mei saw caused her to press her legs together in arousal. Zarya's cock was a surprisingly thick and veined thing, with the crinkled skin partially covering its engorged, reddened tip. It pulsated slowly, and two heavy spheres coated in bristling orange hair hung below the base. Mei immediately kissed the head and took it into her mouth.

Zarya thrust into Mei's warm mouth, pressing herself against the tongue. Mei licked around the tip, then pushed her tongue down the length, following the lines of her veins. She slid her head following the movements of Zarya's thrusts, her soft lips wrapping around her. Mei's tongue slowly moved up and down Zarya's length, coating it with saliva and making it pulse even more. As Mei moved herself to the base, she took a long sniff, taking in the appealing smell of Zarya's flesh and sweat mingling. Mei's head moved along Zarya's cock, Zarya softly thrusting as she moved. When Zarya's heated tip hit the back of Mei's throat, Mei almost gagged, but could restrain herself. She grabbed Zarya's marbled rear as she kept moving. 

When Zarya began throbbing harshly, she took herself out of Mei's mouth.

"Would you like it in here now?" Zarya poked Mei's crotch with hers.

"I would..."

Zarya rubbed against Mei, who rubbed back against her. After some time, Zarya pulled away.

"But I thought you would put it in me!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to damage such a beautiful lunar princess."

"No... please damage me. I want to be wrecked."

"A lot of the women I save say that... but then they always can't handle it. I'm tired of having to leave before I'm satisfied."

"I understand." Mei lay down in disappointment.

"You can at least watch me finish myself... like everyone else did." Zarya grasped herself in one hand, then stroked wildly until she came and her hardness faded.

Mei tied up her robe as Zarya left. "Thank you anyway. I enjoyed it," said Mei.

"I also did."


End file.
